


Haunt It Up!

by peachtint



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Attempt at Humor, Demons, Ghosts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, ongniel as guanlin's demon parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtint/pseuds/peachtint
Summary: Dejected and jaded, Minhyun moves into a house left behind by his late grandmother in an attempt to rebuild his seemingly collapsing life. He hopes to get some peaceful alone time, but gets physical manifestations of the seven deadly sins as his housemates instead.





	Haunt It Up!

**Author's Note:**

> this story barely has any plot, with the exception of the development of minhyun/jaehwan's (romantic) relationship. it's extremely dialogue heavy and is supposed to be lighthearted with the occasional... emotional moment. it's also (probably) very highly inaccurate in the way the demons are portrayed lol they're practically 5 year olds with the ability to set things on fire

He’s heard about apparitions in that area, but Hwang Minhyun’s a firm believer of science and some spooky chatter isn’t going to get in his way.   
Jaehwan and Sungwoon are carrying boxes of his stuff behind him – they had forced him to hand all the boxes over because _‘you already have too much weight on your shoulders!’_  
He couldn’t really argue against that; his grandmother had passed, he’d lost his job, his year-long relationship and subsequently, his will to live. Jaehwan and Sungwoon told him to take some time and rest. Money, after all, was barely an issue when his grandmother had left him a huge sum in her will and pre-paid twelve months of the house’s electricity and water bills. The lady was odd – gifted with some sort of premonition abilities that aided her in making the right decisions no matter what.  
“Seems about done,” Sungwoon huffs when he dumps the last box on the ground.   
“Minhyun hyung doesn’t really have much stuff,” Jaehwan says, then stares at the five boxes all placed neatly in a row. “That’s kinda… all you had.”  
“That’s because I’m not an actual slob, unlike you two,” Minhyun mumbles, kicking at the dust gathering on the floor. “That’s gross.”  
“House hasn’t been cleaned for the past month or so,” Sungwoon says. “And I have to go, so the two of you can clean by yourselves, I guess.”  
“Ah, there he goes, escaping his responsibilities as a friend once again,” Jaehwan sighs when Sungwoon walks off. Minhyun snorts.  
“Hwannie, for once I’m actually lazy to clean,” Minhyun says while he rummages a box and pulls out his Roomba. “I’m just going to use this, and eat some noodles.”  
“Thank fuck, I really hate cleaning.”

It’s around ten at night by the time their instant noodles cook. Minhyun unpacks a foldable table for them to use because the one that used to be in the house somehow isn’t there anymore. He assumes that his grandmother just decided to throw it out.  
“Why and how did she even throw it out?” Jaehwan asks. “Does she even have the strength?”  
“No clue,” Minhyun’s unbothered, blowing on his noodles to cool them down.  
“Haven’t you heard that this place is haunted?” Jaehwan shudders. “I feel kinda uneasy.”  
“Yikes, spooky,” Minhyun snorts. “Ghosts don’t exist, Jaehwan-ah.”  
“You say that now, but what happens if this house is really haunted?”  
“I die,” Minhyun deadpans, glancing up at Jaehwan in contempt.  
There’s a pause, then a voice.  
“Wouldn’t say that if I were you.”  
Minhyun doesn’t answer – something’s off – then Jaehwan literally shrieks.  
“FUCKING HWANG MINHYUN FUCK YOU WE ARE LITERALLY GOING TO DIE!” Jaehwan flings his bowl of noodles away, skittering away from Minhyun, across the floor with flailing arms and legs.  
Minhyun’s still a believer in science, but he turns his head behind anyway and sure enough, there’s a guy sitting on the floor behind him.   
“What the hell, get out of my house?” Minhyun frowns.  
“Hwang Minhyun shut the fuck up are you trying to die?” Jaehwan hisses, but Minhyun only gets more confused.  
“Why are you in my house?” Minhyun asks again.  
“Minhyun you’re going to get the both of us killed,” Jaehwan’s voice is trembling now, and Minhyun swears he sees tears in his eyes.  
“Nah, this is my house,” the guy says, all smug with a smirk to complete it.  
“What?” Minhyun is getting a little suspicious now. Jaehwan seems like he’s about to piss his pants.  
“I was here first,” he says, then his irises flicker red.  
“Oh whoa, shit, I’ll get out of here if you want,” Minhyun isn’t really scared, more so unhappy that science has failed him.   
“Min… Minhyun… his eyes… they were fucking red,” Jaehwan’s frozen on the ground, and Minhyun just stares. “Hyung… we… we are going to die.”  
“Oh, relax,” the guy (demon?) crosses his legs. “I don’t want you out of here, we just have to… _coexist_ , y’know.”  
“Cool…” Minhyun mumbles. “But I kind of really, really need some background.”  
“Tell your friend to loosen up a little first,” he (it?) says, gesturing the Jaehwan behind him.  
“M-me? Hah, loosen up? Yeah I’m totally,” Jaehwan pauses to smile. _“Loose.”_  
“Nice,” demon guy says.  
“Anyway, your grandma used to live here right? Cool lady, told us stories at night and listened to ours too. Too bad she’s gone, but we can still visit her whenever we want.”  
“Us? You’re telling me there’s more of... you?” Minhyun teeters around the question of ‘what are you?’ warily. He’s not trying to get himself killed today.  
“Yeah, there’s eight of us,” he says. “There are seven of us demons, with each of us representing one of those ‘seven deadly sins’. And a ghost – mine and Daniel’s son.”  
“So you’re demons? And you have names? And children?” Minhyun’s probably the most confused he’s ever been in his life.   
“Yeah, I’m Seongwu,” demon boy, or Seongwu, grins.  
Minhyun’s about to reply, but Jaehwan lets out the loudest, most high pitched shriek and he whips his head back to see another guy (probably a demon) seated next to Jaehwan.   
“What the fuck I’m going to die,” Jaehwan just shuts his eyes and mutters. “Hwang Minhyun’s talking to a demon, he’s officially lost his damn mind oh my fucking god.”  
“Dude, Jaehwan, _relax_ ,” Seongwu drawls out.  
“Ah, the demon knows my name, Minhyunnie hyung it’s been great knowing you. My time has come,” Jaehwan says.  
“Stop being so dramatic,” Minhyun replies.  
“Dramatic? These are fucking demons?”   
“Anyway, that’s Daniel, and in mortal terms, we’re married,” Seongwu points to the guy beside Jaehwan. Daniel grins – he kind of looks like a puppy, who knew a demon could be cute?  
Minhyun acknowledges Daniel with a ‘hello’, then scoots towards Jaehwan and pats him on the shoulder. The younger boy yelps and jumps. Minhyun laughs.   
“It’s fine, Hwannie, they’re nice,” Minhyun grins. “Look!”  
Jaehwan shifts his gaze up, looking at Daniel and Seongwu (who has somehow teleported from where he previously sat) beside him. They give him a somewhat comical wave, and Minhyun can feel Jaehwan’s shoulders relax a little.  
“We’re like… nice demons,” Daniel says. “We don’t throw people around, but sometimes we move things for fun."  
“Great,” Jaehwan sounds fairly convinced, Seongwu and Daniel seem pretty satisfied with themselves.  
Jaehwan unclenches his jaw, but his stance is still wary.   
“I’ll… grab a drink,” Jaehwan mumbles. They’d placed a couple of canned drinks in the refrigerator an hour earlier.  
“So, uh,” Minhyun starts but doesn’t get to finish.  
“FUCK! FUCK ME UP THE FUCKING ASS FUCK!” Jaehwan’s yelling from the kitchen, Seongwu snorts beside him.  
“Must be Jihoon and Woojin,” Daniel says. Jaehwan comes running back, fingers clutched around a can of root beer so tightly his knuckles are turning pale.   
“Why are there so many?” Jaehwan moans, collapsing down onto the ground, flinging the entirety of his body mass onto Minhyun.  
Two figures, presumably Woojin and Jihoon, kinda just… fade in behind Seongwu and Daniel. One of them is holding a can of coke in his hand. Minhyun wonders if demons can even drink.  
“We’re friendly demons,” the one holding the coke says. “Nothing to fear. Just don’t eat my food.”  
Seongwu sighs, and points to the coke guy. “That’s Jihoon, and the other one’s Woojin.”  
“Demons have names…” Jaehwan mumbles to himself. Minhyun suspects that his two remaining brain cells got killed by the shock of seeing two demon boys drinking his coke.  
“Buddy, we’ve lived at least a thousand years, kinda gets boring after awhile,” Seongwu sighs. “We have mortal forms that we practically keep to 24/7, names, and family, y’know.”  
Jihoon and Woojin are still behind Seongwu and Daniel, but have somehow drifted off into their own little back-and-forth passing of _‘shut up_ 's and _‘no you shut up _’s. Jihoon hugs his coke close, but Woojin digs his fingers into Jihoon’s waist and pokes. He yelps, and Woojin obtains his canned coke. It’s odd – Minhyun’s beginning to suspect that this is all really just and elaborate prank and none of them so far are actual demons, just a bunch of magicians.  
The thought doesn’t go far, though. Jihoon literally lights the canned coke on fire with his eyes, watching it disintegrate into a fizzy mess in Woojin’s hand.  
“Don’t touch my food, _bitch_ ,” Jihoon hisses. Woojin snorts and waves his hand a little. The coke disappears.  
Jaehwan sighs shakily against him. There’s this look of resignation in his eyes, like he’s saying _‘ah, this is what my life has come to’_.  
An hour of chatter between the demons and Minhyun and extreme silence on Jaehwan’s part later, Jaehwan gets up. He says that he needs to head home, bids Minhyun goodbye, and bolts out of the house. The demons just look at him, partly confused. There’s a short pause after the door clicks shut, and Seongwu just turns to look back at Minhyun.  
“Bud, you seem to have lots of negative energy radiating of you,” Seongwu says. The rest just nod, and look at him solemnly.  
“What?”  
“Demon senses, Minhyun,” Woojin says.   
“You’re in need of a love life,” Jihoon sighs.  
And like some sort of odd cue, a boy (demon!!) appears beside Jihoon with a scatter of heart shaped confetti and carrot coloured hair.   
“I’ve been summoned,” the boy says.  
“By what? Love? You’re literally a demon,” Jihoon says. “Demon of wrath at that.”  
“I’m a romantic, winkie,” carrot boy snaps.   
Jihoon wrinkles his nose at him. Carrot boy turns over to look at Minhyun and grins.  
“I’m Daehwi!” he chirps. “I heard that you were in the mood for love today!”  
“Honestly, not really,” Minhyun mumbles.  
Daniel laughs the loudest when Daehwi’s face scrunches up in annoyance.   
“Anyway, mood or not, we’re gonna find you some _looove_ ,” Daehwi sings the last word. “That negative energy literally stinks, man.”  
Minhyun just lets out a short breath. It takes awhile to sink in, really – he’s sitting in the living room of his deceased Grandmother’s house, surrounded by demons who traumatised his best friend, then proceeded to offer him some sort of love advice. He’d genuinely hoped for some solitude and silence, but a demon-infested house could work with him too… _hopefully_.   
“I think you should consider that Jaehwan guy,” Daniel pipes up, and the others agree with him before Minhyun can even begin to protest.   
“Yeah, I observed and I think it’ll work,” Seongwu scratches his chin.   
“Are you kidding?” Minhyun scrunches his nose up. “That’s kinda like, dating a piece of banana peel? He’s disgusting! He literally scratches his ass and sniffs his fingers after.”  
“That’s hot,” Jihoon drawls. Minhyun purses his lips.  
“And you deal with him anyway? That’s true love,” Daehwi wiggles his body while saying that.  
“He’s my best friend, nothing more,” Minhyun says. It’s not like he’s never found Jaehwan cute – he just doesn’t think there could be anything romantic between them. It’s not like he hasn’t thought about it, either – he’s got this innate, immediate response to take care of Jaehwan even though he knows that the boy is fully capable of looking after himself. Him, Jaehwan and Sungwoon were kind of a trio, too, so it would be entirely odd if him and Jaehwan ever had anything going on, and–  
“You’re thinking about dating him,” Seongwu entirely derails his train of thought. “And you’ve thought about it before. You like him, don’t you?”  
“You can read my mind?” Minhyun’s scandalised, to say the least.  
“Nah… not when I don’t make a conscious effort to, at least. You’re just like an open book,” Seongwu grins.  
“I don’t like him, though?” Minhyun isn’t so sure about himself at this point, and his statement comes out sounding more like a question.  
“You think he’s cute, at least,” Woojin says.  
“In the most platonic way possible.”  
Daehwi seems like he’s getting tired of this entire exchange that’s going nowhere. He mumbles a ‘call me again when you _actually___ need my love advice’, and disappears with the same trail of heart shaped confetti he appeared in.

___Minhyun later meets Guanlin. He’s not a demon, unlike the rest – just a very nice ghost. Guanlin greets him with a gummy smile and says he’s from Taiwan, and that Seongwu and Daniel found him there. He doesn’t elaborate further, and Minhyun doesn’t really find the need to prompt him.  
Then he meets Jinyoung. The boy (demon? He still doesn’t know how to address them) is sleeping on the sofa when he sees him for the first time. Never knew demons needed sleep. Jinyoung wakes up at some point to greet him, all groggy with sleep. He waves sloppily and after Minhyun introduces himself, the boy just falls back onto the sofa and sleeps.   
He meets Jisung the last. Jisung saunters into his room, half floating and half walking. Minhyun blinks at him.  
“Why are you so _pretty__? God isn’t fair,” Jisung groans.   
“You believe in God?” Minhyun asks.  
“No, not really,” Jisung presses his lips together into a thin line.  
Minhyun just stares at him, then he vanishes. 

__Minhyun remembers Seongwu telling him that they were demons that represented the seven deadly sins. He does a quick Google search on them.  
Jinyoung’s definitely sloth, and Jisung is most likely envy. Gluttony and greed are for sure Jihoon and Woojin; he just can’t really decide who’s which. He figures that Daehwi’s wrath after seeing him attempt to set the sofa on fire when Jinyoung refused to let him take a seat. He also figures that Seongwu is pride, since he literally checks himself out on every reflective surface he bypasses. And that leaves… Daniel – as lust? Seongwu wonders if he’d made a mistake in categorising the others because Daniel seems like the purest being he’s met, human or demon. Hell, why is Daniel even a demon? What has he even done to deserve becoming one of the most feared entities of the planet?_ _

___And then, a day later, Minhyun finds his doubts suddenly clarified. He’s minding his own damn business, strolling through his (and the demons’) house with a glass of water in hand. There’s this hushed, muffled bunch of noises as he passes one of the rooms. He figures it’s a cat that got in through the loose window panel (his Grandma had told him to help the cats that get stuck in his house get out through the front door), so he casually saunters in, glass of water still in hand._  
When he enters the room, he doesn’t really see much at the doorway – no cat, but his glass suddenly shakes in his hand and shatters in his grasp.   
He peeps around the corner and ah, yes, of course, Daniel has his fucking hand down Seongwu’s pants.  
Daniel’s eyes are flickering silver, and he feels himself getting choked by the heavy atmosphere. Seongwu and Daniel don’t seem to have noticed him, and if they had, they paid him no mind. He sees Daniel leaning in a little and decides that it’s time to bolt the fuck out and not wonder how demon sex really works. 

__It’s been six days since Minhyun moved in, and six days since he’s seen Jaehwan and Sungwoon. Jaehwan’s still terrified of his haunted house, and has somehow spread the fear to Sungwoon by telling him that Minhyun’s house was infested by at least five demons in it and they’ve driven him so crazy to the point he think they’re friendly. Sungwoon, thank _god_ for his rationality, doesn’t believe Jaehwan too much._ _

___Sungwoon later shows up again, Jaehwan (very, very reluctantly) in tow. “Let’s meet some of those ‘demons’, son,” Sungwoon grins. Jaehwan looks at him like he’s crazy.  
Granted, Sungwoon probably is crazy, since he’s literally scared shitless of fictional paranormal activity (he’d pissed himself watching the first insidious movie) but he’s about to charge headfirst into a house that seven demons and one ghost reside in.   
“Hyung, no,” Jaehwan pleads with Sungwoon, eyes welling up with tears.   
“Hyung, _yes__ ,” Sungwoon parrots him. Jaehwan wails.  
There’s a change in plans – Jaehwan decides that Minhyun will be of more help. “Hyung, there are demons in your house, right? He doesn’t believe me!”  
“Yeah, but they’re not hostile,” Minhyun shrugs, while Jaehwan reaches for his arm and clings to him.   
“Are you sure your house doesn’t just house like, eight intruders pretending to be demons?”   
Minhyun snorts, “believe me, I thought so till they started lighting my shit on fire.” It’s ridiculous how quickly he’d grown accustomed to having phantom fingers poke him in his sleep at night just to get a rise out of him. Like he said, they’re not hostile, just irritating. 

___Five minutes and a truckload of whining from Jaehwan later, they’re kicking their shoes off and arranging them in a neat row outside Minhyun’s front door. Jaehwan is still glued to Minhyun’s arm like a Koala on a tree, practically leaning on it for the support of his entire body weight.  
“Hey there demons, it’s me, ya’boi,” Sungwoon whistles when the door opens with a creak that could really afford to sound less eerie.  
There’s just a flat silence throughout the house, the only audible noises being the large gulp Jaehwan takes and his shaky breathing.   
“See, no ghouls and demons here, y’all are ju–”  
“Did you quote buzzfeed unsolved on us?” There’s a low voice – barely a growl that booms through the house and nearly makes Minhyun’s hair stand. Normally, Minhyun would have been at least a little scared but 1. That’s Daniel speaking, and 2. He watches Buzzfeed Unsolved in his spare time, as Minhyun has just learnt.   
Minhyun doesn’t get the opportunity to reassure his friends that Daniel is nothing but a large puppy who just happens to be an immortal beast (with some sexual tendencies too, but he’s keeping that a secret for now). Sungwoon’s initial resolve shatters and he yelps, bolting out before Minhyun can even open his mouth.  
And then there’s Jaehwan – poor Jaehwan can’t even bring himself to move, with his hold on Minhyun literally cutting off his blood circulation. Jaehwan’s bottom lip trembles, and there are tears starting to escape his eyes, rolling down his tinted red cheeks.  
 _God_ , does Minhyun actually feel guilty? He’d thought that he could introduce his paranormal friends to his regular human ones if they just realised how unintimidating they really are, but he second-guesses himself now.  
“Minhyun hyung, I… I’m… can we go?” Jaehwan sniffles, fingers curling into Minhyun’s shirt.  
He really looks like a child when he cries like that, Minhyun thinks. _It’s cute__ , he very nearly thinks, but he pushes it away as soon as it surfaces.  
“Yeah, okay, let’s find Sungwoon,” Minhyun smiles, all warm and comforting, as he reaches up to swipe his thumbs across Jaehwan’s tear stained cheeks. “You’ll be fine, Jaehwan-ah.” 

___“Dude, was that really a demon? I got chills,” Sungwoon stares at him, wide-eyed._  
“I can’t believe I just bawled like a baby in front of all those demons,” Jaehwan mumbles into his coffee, eyes still faintly swollen.  
They’ve moved to a café a five-minute walk away from Minhyun’s place. Sungwoon spent the walk opening his mouth to say something, only to shut it again – very fish-esque.   
“Look,” Minhyun sighs. “Believe it or not, these demons are really nice and have been of good company these past few days. They’re a little odd, but they literally watch buzzfeed unsolved on their own accord, how intimidating could they possibly be?”  
“I’m still having trouble believing they’re actually demons,” Sungwoon points out.  
“Sungwoon’s on an entirely different wavelength,” Jaehwan just groans, straightening up.  
“Anyway, I’d like for you guys to meet them since they’re my friends, too, but I won’t force you.”  
“I’m in,” Sungwoon places his paper cup on the table without thinking. Two pairs of eyes turn to Jaehwan. He shrinks back into his seat, coffee still held tightly in hand. He hesitates for a while, but notices the hopeful look the two carry in their eyes, then gives in.  
“Fine,” Jaehwan grimaces at his own lack of resolve, but Minhyun throws an arm around his shoulder and somehow he just hopes that he won’t get possessed. 


End file.
